


Happiness

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She said I needed a ‘happy color’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "knotted yellow ribbon"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

“Did you do that?” Rodney asked.

John looked down at the ribbon, tied lopsidedly around his wrist. “Ada,” he said. “She said I looked sad, and needed a ‘happy color’.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” John said, tugging absently on it.

“And are you?” Rodney asked. “Sad?”

“No,” said John, quickly, “it’s just… It’s been five years, Rodney. Since we left Earth. And I just wonder—”

Rodney cut him off with a deep, hard kiss. “Stop it,” he growled. “I don’t regret it, not one second. Understand?”

John looked across the room, where their laughing daughter was mirroring Teyla’s stick-fighting pose. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
